The Beginning of Love
by Santiva Potter
Summary: After a party, Lily and James have a little chat. Will it lead to the destine that they are to fullfil? But what does all of this have to do with a certain Moony? LJ, SOC and RT. Oneshot, complete.


The Beginning of Love

Standard Disclaimer: I own none of these characters expect the one I create.

* * *

Naturally, the occasion for such a loud, on-going, ear-blasting party had come from the victory of the Gryffindor Quidditch team defeating Ravenclaw 200 to 50. James and Anna Paolini, Gryffindor's Irish Seeker, had began the party at six fifteen sharp, and at nine, the party was still going strong. Bry Hinson, and Sirius had snuck in the firewhiskey along with the butterbeer and a glass or two of pumpkin juice. No one was worried about any teachers interrupting them, because all of the teachers were in the staff room, listening while Professor McGonagall dropped occasional hints to the Head of the Slytherin House, Professor Slygon, about how her house was going to destroy Slytherin in the upcoming match less than two months from now.

Yet none of this information is important. The tale to be told doesn't start until after the party, early that next morning, while everyone is realizing the advantages of being sober.

At six in the morning the sun peaked through the sky and hit James Henry Potter square in the face. James could hear the soft pounding in his ears escalate to a loud drumming noises in his head. He moaned in pain and turned on his side. It was then when he saw the beautiful redhead who'd apparently dozed off beside him. _How did Lily get here? I thought I was next to the blond girl Emily Vanoil or something,_ James thought. Never the less, this had been the perfect distraction from his headache and a wonderful time to annoy the hell out of Lily. It was a known fact, no matter how smart she was that Lillian Maria Evans, was not a morning person. Smirking, James poked Lily in her side.

"Lily," he hissed.

"What?" she moaned trying to return to her sleep.

"How did you get here?"

"I fell asleep. I would have thought that was obvious."

"Oh." James was quiet for a moment or two before asking another question.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still, y'know, hate me?"

"No, Potter."

"Really!"

"You've grown on me, us being Heads and all." And then she quickly added, "But don't get your hopes up."

Silence.

"Lily?"

"What!" She was quickly getting annoyed by this game.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Lily was very thankful that her back was to James, or else he might have seen her blush. Hard.

"You're okay looking, I guess," lied Lily, feeling rather uncomfortable about the subject. Had she been telling the truth, she would have said James was very cute. In fact she used to have a crush on him, that was before she met his arrogant days.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"James, I never said that."

There was another moment of silence as Lily shivered.

"Lily?"

"What James?"

"Are you cold?"

"Yes." James wrapped his arms around Lily and brought her very close to his body, as though they were matching pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. She was amazed how warm he was as Lily snuggled closed to James.

"Lily?" This time, surprisingly, Lily laughed. She propped herself on her elbow and starred deep into his hazel eyes.

"James," Lily asked. "What is it going to take to get you to let me have my rest in peace?"

James smirked. "I dunno. Maybe a date next Friday?" James asked trying to be charming. Lily laughed again.

"On second thought, that probably wouldn't work anyway. You'd be pretending you had feelings for me."

"Who said I would pretend?" asked Lily, then added realizing what she had said, "I mean what would if not a date."

James was now starring at as if to find an answer in her eyes. Angelicia McCardney, her best friend who was in Ravenclaw and the current girlfriend of Sirius Black, always said, "If anything, you're eyes give every secret you contain away."

Lily looked down, as if ashamed to look at him. After a moment or two of her intense breathing, Lily felt James tip her chin so that it met his.

"Let me kiss you, Lily," James whispered. There was something in his voice that made her trust him and nod as his lips met hers. What amazed her was that she actually enjoyed kissing James. She liked the fact that his hands were on her waist and he was practically crushing her body against his. _Me, Lillian Maria Evans is kissing--no snogging James-stuck-up-in-his-pride-always-does-something-horribly-hilarious-to-Severus-Snape-Potter! What in the hell is going on! _Yet her mind and her heart were in two different places. Lily wouldn't dare admit in school but she knew that James wasn't a bad kisser, bloody best kisser next to Sirius, but how that happened is completely different story.

Alas, the two lovers were interrupted by Sirius yelling from the other side of the common room,

"Oi mate! I'm happy you and the Lilykins got together. Hell me and Ange been counting the days, but please! Use your sober abilities to get the rest of us something for these damned headaches!"

James released himself from Lily's embrace and stood.

"Yeah I guess I could. But you owe me one Padfoot. You coming Lily?" James said extending his hand to Lily.

Lily took his hand and began to walk out the common room with James trailing behind her. Just as Lily walked out Angelicia who lying next to her boyfriend Sirius, stopped James.

"You hurt her, you die. It's as simple as that," Angelicia warned. James nodded and continued his exit. Outside the common room entrance was Lily who was waiting for him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"But you love it." Lily blushed and she and James began to ascend down the stairs. They had reached the near the gates when James nudged towards outside where the snow was still falling. Lily grinned and joined James in the snow.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'll take that date Friday."

James grinned. "You'd better woman!" And threw a snowball that hit lily square in the face.

Up in the common room, Remus watched Lily and James have their snowball fight. They were so happy, and he...wasn't. He was only known as Sirius and James' friend. No one knew him, yet they all seemed to pity him. He was smart, but not as intelligent as James. He was mischievous, but no where near as much as Sirius. He was the third wheel, loved by no one.

"Remus, you'll find someone," said Angelicia, who'd caught Remus doing this countless number of times in the past.

"Like someone would really want a werewolf as a boyfriend," snapped Remus.

"Remus look at me," Angelicia snapped back. Remus turned to look at her her cool brown eyes blazing. "You are special. You have the gift of civilization. And trust me, right about now, that's very rare." Remus cracked a grin. "But," said Angelicia continuing, "You got to believe in your self. You can't put your self down like this Remus. One day you will find that lucky girl and you'll sweep her off her feet."

"Right, Ange. And she'll completely fine with the whole werewolf thing too, I suppose," Remus snapped sarcastically.

Angelicia let out a fustrated sigh. "You're missing the point. She may not be the most intelligent thing there is. But if she doesn't care about you being a werewolf and wants you're love isn't that enough? Hell, she may not be the most beautiful thing there is but she'll love you and that's what matters most."

Remus looked at Angelicia. He wanted it to be true. But he could never see it. He could never in vision what Angelicia was saying and believe it himself. He smiled at her.

"It's not going to happen Ange. Accept it. I already have." Remus kissed the top of the her head and walked out. He walked passed Sirius, who gave his a frown of concern. He passed Lily and James, who were filled with questions on his behavior and he walked passed the last of his hope. Remus walked passed it and left it behind.

Twenty years later, former Professor Remus Jonathan Lupin walked into down the stairs of the Ancient House of Black. He turned down into the kitchen. There was his old friend Sirius Black.

"Moony!" yelled Sirius greeting his friend. Behind him was a young woman. She looked not a day over twenty-five. She was average height and had spiky bright pink hair and creamy brown eyes. She wore a pleasant smile, but her eyes reeked with the mischief he once had.

_". . . . . . . . . . . . . . She may not be the most beautiful thing there is but she'll love you and that's what matters most." _

"Moony, I like to introduce you to my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who goes by her surname. She's an Auror for ministry," said Sirius. Sirius Black was no stupid man. He recognize the dazed off look Remus had when he saw his cousin. The same look James gave Lily and he gave Angelicia. "Tonks," Sirius continued,"This is my old friend Remus Lupin. He was a former professor at Hogwarts the one who helped me escape."

"Remus, Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you Miss. Tonks," said Remus extending his hand. _Tonks blushed. Well my time here might me a bit more. . . . .Colorful. And hilarious. Wait till I start telling the other those rediculing secrets I've kept. Oh it's gonna be a good year,_ Sirius thought grinning at his cousin and his best friend.

"Just Tonks. And pleased to meet you too, Professor," said Tonks.

"Please, just Remus." Oh Merlin, they're going giddy on me, Sirius thought.

"Remus," said Tonks. When she spoke his name, Remus noticed, it seemed to roll of her tongue. It gave a new ring to his name. Tonks shot him a grin, in which Remus returned. Maybe Angelicia was right after all.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was something I just thought of in my bedroom. Oh yeah, Peter...well he just wasn't in the final cut and I can't really put him anywhere in this story. Angelicia McCardney, was Sirius' girlfriend from school. The broke up after graduation and got back together a month or two before Harry was born. They sepreated again, when Sirius was taken to Akazban. The last time Sirius saw her before his death was when he was hiding in the tropics. She had a flat down there in which he stayed in. She was actually supposed to come to London after Harry's fifth year, but you know the rest of the story. That's about it, I guess. Anyway, the story was obviously, really about Remus relaizing that there is someone out there for him. So, if you see this story switch different main characters, it 'cuz I'm still trying to decide where it fits better in. Remus/Tonks or James/Lily? You tell me. Anyway, Happy Holidays!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


End file.
